narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinnacle of Fire: Heisuke vs Raido X!
The silver flames of Heisuke, flames that were told in tales only. Flames that were said to be able to keep a tailed beast at bay. They were ignited by a man who knew no fear, who enjoyed facing death and fed on risking his life. A man which will be written in the history books for uncovering the famous silver flames which were said to be as hot as a star. His sea of chakra was compared to tailed beasts, even his physical prowess was compared to tailed beast. On the other side, there was a man who defeated beast, who possessed the visual prowess of the Sage. A man who made incredible foes look like children, this man was Raido X. Heisuke heard of Raido, he was amazed because he never saw a man beat so many foes singlehandedly. Heisuke loves to challenge strong opponents, he loves to balance on the string between life and death. He decided to go and challenge the man. A death wish? ... Maybe. But, Heisuke was too stubborn to let go of facing someone who is famous for their fire. He was determined to beat Raido no matter what. Heisuke started making his way to Yamagakure in search of this man named Raido. He asked around every store and every location for "Raido X" finally he got a clue of where the man might be. He chased the trails which people lead him to in hope of finding his target. It is often said that men of legends go from myths and stories to rumors and fallacies, some didn't even make it that far. Their stories were lsot into the deep abyss of what became life and death. An endless cycle that for everyone meant the beginning and end. However one man stood in the balance of both representing the world that came in between. he was almost like a Avatar to this nexus of a world that was naked to human, but visible to the human mind. This mas was Raido X. Standing about about 6 ft 5 inches, and coming in at 253lbs Raido strong posed represented his strong view of the world around him. His imposing figure towered over many men, and much like due to this height disadvantage most men failed to see his views, his quotes and understanding going over their head, as wind drifts around and over everyone. Raido. Yama said noticing a nearby dukkha source slowly stopping and starting, and finally making it's approach toward their position. Someone new is within the village, their dukkha is not someone we know, and its stronger that the usual output of those within the village. Whoever they are, they are not of the hidden mountain village. Raido made no remark at first quite aware of who Yama was referring to, this dukkha source was certainly not of this village. Raido who ever since he began to passively sense dukkha was very familiar with those of this village, when someone new entered his range or that of Yama's they were instantly alerted and made aware. "I had the drop on the individual the moment they got within range of the village barriers , however like you said they ain't from this village, which is obivious since we know the usual output of everyone here. However their movements are a tad erratic they have have been stopping and starting since they arrived. Lets keep an eye on them and see what they are after". Raido X said with a patient but calm voice, the decibels in his voice were deep enough to reverberate in the minds of women, but his speech was cooler than water dripping from ice, as his face showed his usual confidence in whatever he was doing or about to do. Raido stood on the trail that led to the one of the village most important Land marks, the Higurashi Shrine, which was a known landmark, a place Raido often went before a mission. Raido was heading to begin and embark on a journey to end a civil war, and while he mentally knew what he needed to do, he couldn't wait to have the fun of actually doing it. The wait of the journey their was adding his increasing lust of the adventure that awaited before his gaze. "Damn it!" said Heisuke. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" he whined with a frustrated look on his face. "This is where I fucking started from!" he sighed. He has been searching allover the village. He was leaded in different directions and all of them weren't the correct location. "I guess this Raido is hard to find." said Heisuke. "Raido? I know where you can find him" said an old man who was covering his face. Heisuke stared at him for a second. The other second he was running towards Higurashi Shrine. "According to the information I got from the old man, Raido should be at this shrine." he thought with fire burning in his eyes. Heisuke was sure that the fight won't be easy at all and that it could kill him, but he was determined and self confident to go challenge Raido. Heisuke is known to be hard headed and when he makes his mind up, no one can convince him to back down. He made his mind up to battle Raido, and he will go to the ends of the earth to do so. Heisuke finally made it to the shrine. After a long journey, he saw a long haired man standing by the shrine, his hair was black and his chakra seeped into Heisuke's bones. Heisuke smiled in excitement "Hey you, are you Raido X!?" he asked the man. Heisuke made sure to remain on his guard. Raido turned to see the souce of dukkha he sensed standing before him, a short man with hair just as long as Raido's stood before him, with an eager look in his eye. he kind of look a man has when he found what he was looking for. Without a doubt this was the same source that was searching earlier, and it appeared this man was looking for some guy named Raido X. "Hmmm Raido X". Raido said, "I actually came here looking for him too, he suppose to this this strong guy with powerful eyes, and after hearing all the rumors I decided to check up here, and he wasn't here". Raido said eyeing the man down, anybody eager to see Raido was usually looking for a fight, and Raido would buy time with his own lie to see if he could stretch out time before he fought. "Since we are looking for the same man perhaps you could tell me what he looks like, I have only heard of him, but never seen him. Maybe you have a description of how he looks and we could work together find him for a time. Raido said as he turned completely showing his full outfit. He wore a black outfit with red flame patterns going across his chest and shoulder, his left arm was covered in a long black sleeve and black glove where as his left arm was sleeveless save for a wristband around his wrist. The man was looking for Raido, but didn't know what he looked like, this gave Raido leverage to fool around and possibly learn something from this man, so far Raido gathered he was quite eager when something caught his interest, which at the time happened to be the Dark Slayer himself. Heisuke looked at Raido suspiciously, he didn't fully trust him, but he didn't have any proof that he was lying. "Well, I don't know how he looks like. All I know is that he has dark long hair, and the Rinnegan. I came here in search of him to test my strength. Maybe you've heard of me, I'm Heisuke of the silver flames. Don't know if that name came across you in a conversation of some sort, but yeah. So tell me stranger, what's your name?" asked Heisuke. "Well I've heard of you know, if not before since you introduced yourself to me,I guess that means I officially know your name. My Name is Yama, however whats funny is someone told me Raido looked differently". Raido said as he stood more imposing than before, his full body made it clear he was no small man. "See I was told Raido had amber brown hair, and had serious eyes. As a matter of fact, You fit the description of who Raido actually looks like, so you came here to lie to me. "A fallacy to trick me for some reason, perhaps to gain my super secret ninja recipe. Trying to hit me with the ole okey doke trick eh? Well ill have you know I am smarter than that." Raido said with great humor but acted rather insulted as well. Raido ruse was all adding up, but one way or another the two men were going to fight whether or not he believed him for who he was. For now Raido had the man right where he wanted him, he couldn't prove Raido was actually Raido, but he couldn't prove otherwise, and as far as this Heisuke knew. He knew the other man saw him as Raido, and now he was on the offensive. Raido got in position as if he was preparing to attack, but was defensively ready for anything. "You can lie to me all you want Raido." Raido said pointing to his now fake, "but you lie ends here. I know its you because you fit the profile, you mind as well activate your Rinnegan because you won't stand a chance without". Raido said pointing at Heisuke. On the inside Raido couldn't help but chuckle a bit, the man was getting what he wanted, but not the way he expected it. All he knows about me is that I have long black hair and a Rinnegan, he may know about the Six Path, but not how I use them. Long as I don't use the Rinnegan here I can save my cover. Bring it Raido X. Raido said to his new impersonator "Man, I'm not Raido. Heh, funny. But you know what, if you came here to challenge Raido then you must be strong. I will accept your challenge, I shall fight you until the real deal shows up." said Heisuke. It was one of Heisuke's bad habits, he accepts any challenge, anywhere. He never turns an opponent down no matter what. Heisuke is a guy who enjoys fighting or rather ... Live to fight. With a physique that surpassed the Senju clan, Heisuke took of from his position and went right in front of Raido for an instant, his speed left an afterimage behind him. A speed that surpassed many Taijutsu masters. Heisuke is the fastest man alive. As a master of martial arts, Heisuke attempted to perform an advanced kick in Wushu which is the Wushu tornado kick. He simply shifts the weight of his body and using his arm to gain momentum and perform a 360 degree spin. At the end of the spin he attempts a high kick to the skull which is covered by the rotating movement. Heisuke had already practiced this over and over, he did it with blinding speed. While doing the mentioned technique, he used his Chakra Flow to flow fire chakra into his leg while performing the kick. The fire which was used had a high temperature where it had an orange color. The fire wasn't noticed at the start of the kick, but at the end. Heisuke made it this way so that even if his opponent attempts a block, he could still cause damage with no time to react. Heisuke's strength made this kick devastating with power to destroy a giant rock. The man was incredibly fast, but in close range encounters Raido possessed speed which was quoted faster than the human brain could process, where Raido's eyes would fail him his sensory ability would always prevail. Raido could pinpoint locations with his unique sensory abilities, which Raido could tell would help him later in this fight. The man's choice of attack showed he was a master in his brand of marital arts, Raido wasa mester in the Capoeira arts, which relied heavily on evasion, and feints. Using the properties of the Negativa, Raido could lower his body and center his gravity allowing him to get extremely low to the ground dodging such a wide arc spinning kick and avoiding the flares that shot of his legs which added momentum to his taijutsu. However Raido had another approach to slow the man down and dismantle him of this great speed , an injury here would hamper his movements greatly allowing Raido to methodically take this man apart move by move. so with that close range speed, so swiftly it appeared as if Raido arm movement blurred with the flick of a right arm a Giant Ethereal Gunbai appeared from his right arm and caught the attack with great force. His unique weapon could be used instantly thanks to the union among man and weapon, this weapon allowed him to use his mind to create any weapon the user could think of so as long as they have actually seen it. The price the weapon would feed on the users chakra, but it was worth the symbosis. Uchiha Return Raido not only blocked and completely nullify the effects of this incoming attack, but deflected the attack back along its original course, this redirection occurs both suddenly and unexpectedly, the reflected attack can prove difficult for opponents to evade, and at the speed and momentum the man used to hit Raido with he would find it increasing difficult to avoid his own move. Was it possible the man made his first grave mistake before the battle began? As Heisuke hit the gunbai his force of the kick and it's strength was sent right back at him. This force met the original force of the kick which caused Heisuke to be knocked towards the direction which the gunbai was facing. He rolled and flipped gaining his balance once more, he felt some aching in his leg "Man, do my kicks carry a force or what, damn!" thought Heisuke as he held his leg. Of course the fire was counter balance by Heisuke's fire, canceling each other out. Heisuke's speed was great to the point where it leaves an afterimage behind it. When combined with Chakra Enhanced Speed it's multiplied. Heisuke made some movements around Raido making a circle, afterimages started appearing as he was moving, they seemed as if they were real, in reality, it was a visual trick to make Raido think that they were afterimages, the reality was that they were clones which started out as an after image then were replaced by clones during the circular movements the Heisuke made around Raido. There were three clones, suddenly, the three of them went towards Raido with speed, while the real Heisuke who was among them, went in a direction opposite to the clone and got away as fast as possible. The clones which went towards Raido suddenly, exploded at close range to Raido. The trick behind this visual illusion was to trick Raido into thinking that they were afterimages and surprising him with them being actual clones. The next surprise was that they exploded and didn't go for the combat approach. The man's speed was nothing short of superb, to maintain such speed in a manner was a feat on its own, but Raido could easily differentiate clones from the real one, clones carry the spiritual energy of the original mostly, though smaller levels make it easy for Raido to keep is eyes on the real one but be mindful of the clones, however the man underestimated Raido's speed in short distances. Raido was a fan of the Clone Great Explosion technique and used it frequently himself, knowing this he knew there was a slight delay in the violent explosion, slight meant plenty of time for Raido to escape, so that moment before the clones exploded Raido put the tip of his fan into the ground and expanded the length of it which pushed him high in the air allowing him to narrowly avoid the explosion, as he rose from the smoke screen, Raido noticed the smoke added to the perfect cover using his free Hand Raido used his own own clown technique the Yang Release: Twin Phantasm creating a Unique Twin which fell harmlessly to the ground. Heisuke would see the Raido in the air, and focus on him and miss the one on the ground. Due to the amount of chakra used to create the twins his jutsu access for now would be shallow, so the Raido 2, the twin while hidden in the cover of the smoke used Binary Chaos which fired white lighting bolts from his finger tips which arced and covered ground swiftly raved toward Heisuke, as the broke through the smoke like Kunai toward a target. If Heisuke focused on the Raido that was in the air he would be hit by the Binary Chaos jutsu, however if he focused on the jutsu he would be open to an attack by the real Raido X. which would he choose When Raido created his clone, Heisuke felt the heat energy emitting from the clone, it was one of his skills. He realized that the clone was going for an attack from the movements of his arm which pointed at Heisuke. While keeping his attention to the real Raido, Heisuke made a barrier out of his own chakra and hardened it to the point where any attacks would fail to penetrate it. This was one of Heisuke's abilities after mastering Shape transformation. The lightning bolt hit the barrier and didn't make it's way to Heisuke. At the same time, Heisuke calculated Raido's movements in the air and he used Blade of Wind to hit the spot in Raido's pathway. He was in the air making it difficult to avoid any attack and the blade was invisible which made it impossible to see. Raido X noticed Heisuke focused on him which was just what he wanted even though he still blocked the jutsu, with some weird barrier, but before Raido could think of his next move he heard slicing wind in the area. Kohana Uzumaki who before what happened to her was brilliant with Wind Release taught Raido it's strengths and weakness. Wind while invisible has tale tail signs of an attack, slicing wind mean immense pressure to attack directly but unseen. Sound usually the first weakness of an impending wind attack. That sound brought back memories, and with his friend hand a Seal appeared from his palm, and glowed blood red, this seal turned into a prism that covered his body, and protected him from this invisible assault, as the wind was erased by destroying his physical properties. Raido X was pleased with what he was learning, so far he learned one of his jutsu natures, His perferred style of attack, his willingness to use speed and quickness, and his eagerness to land a hit. As of now Raido was still in the gathering stage, but Raido need more before he made his move to pick the man apart piece by piece. Raido 1 that was still on the ground and gathering chakra had gathered enough to use stronger moves, and while Raido X would be protected he could move in for his own attack. While each Raido attacked together they each had a different plan, and since Heisuke need his vision to focus the wind and jutsu in that area, Raido 1 would make him pay he slammed his hands on the ground and and a titanic series of black walls rose from the ground surrounding Raido 1 and Heisuke, the pressure in the area immediately became denser and heavier, increasing the mass of gravity index within the area. Raido 1 would be unaffected by this change as it was of his powerful chakra, Heisuke barrier would add to his own pressure because of the density used to protect from the sharp bolts of the previous jutsu. For now Raido played the defensive game allowing Heisuke to dictate the pace of the fight to his liking, Raido personally from what he gathered wait for the right moment to pull the rug from under his operation.